<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homesick by w0d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527257">Homesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0d/pseuds/w0d'>w0d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, and tell me that a franchise with nature vs technology themes, espio gets it, has a future with no plants in it, silver is bad at communicating, that can rival dr seuss' the lorax, two kids holding hands, you cant look at me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0d/pseuds/w0d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know much about time travel but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to use it to visit your boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Pretty lights roll over the river.</p><p>My, oh my, the sky's so much bigger than we thought</p><p>and I wanna see it all.)</p><p>Blue skies and green grass, black skies and flickering white lights. He had it here and he had it there but oh, did he have it here.</p><p>"Does your world not have meteor showers?"</p><p>"Oh, it, uh, does. Usually, though, the stars just get, er, drowned out by the..."</p><p>"...The lights?"</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>Espio laughed in the way that made his chest rise and eyes crinkle. Silver felt like curling up into a ball and curling further into Espio at the same time.</p><p>"Sorry, these shooting stars are just..."</p><p>"... You and your one-track mind."</p><p>Espio leaned against Silver a bit more, Silver leaned against him a little more, too.</p><p>"...Your world is so much bigger..."</p><p>"...How so?"</p><p>"...I live in a big city but everything is so small. I go to the same places and see the same people and do the same things. I love my world and I love everyone there but... there's so much more here that I'm sure we have there but..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Silver pulled back to look Espio in the eyes. He could see light reflected in them.</p><p>He wondered how the rest of this world would look reflected in them, too.</p><p>(Cool summer nights were nice for a while.</p><p>Right now, I'm missing my warm bath towel.</p><p>It's nice going out with you,</p><p>but Isn't it lovely coming home, too?)</p><p>Silver had never been away from his world for more than five days, and he remembered that was when it was in danger. He didn't remember sleeping much during that time, and he didn't remember eating at all.</p><p>It'd been two and a half weeks.</p><p>Silver has been spending time with Sonic and Amy, of course, even some time with Shadow and the rest of his team...</p><p>but he spent most of his time with Espio and his family.</p><p>Vector let Silver sleep in Espio's room and Charmy was just glad he didn't have to give his up. Nights could be awkward but they could also be really nice. Espio was the first one in the house to wake up, but Silver tended sleep in whenever he can, so they ended up not getting out of bed until anywhere from eight to ten. Vector made breakfast at eight, and refused to wake them up, so Silver and Espio were no strangers lukewarm soup and toast in the mornings. Espio said he didn't mind.</p><p>Vector was loud and brash but he could be careful when he needed to be, which Silver appreciated. Charmy was anything but careful but his energy could be contagious when he wanted it to be, which Silver enjoyed. After visiting a friend or a landmark or even helping with a case, playing video or board games with Espio and the both of them was how Silver had been ending the days for a while now, and it was nice.</p><p>He'd asked Espio to take him around his world, to see the big and small patches of wonder that littered the landscape. He'd seen the biggest city in Mobius (It was nothing compared to his hometown, but it was a fun experience), he'd seen where his hometown will be in two hundred years (Nothing but sweeping grass and flowers for miles and miles, Silver loved it), and he'd seen the small community where Espio spent his childhood (Which he didn't elaborate on save for the occasional "I remember that.").</p><p>He'd seen the oldest tree on Mobius (Estimated two hundred thousand years old! Wow!), and on an evening he'll never forget, he saw Espio's favorite tree (A cherry tree he planted when he was six. Espio was surprised to find sweet cherries on it's branches. He told Silver that this was the first time he'd seen it produce fruit, and that he wouldn't be surprised if Silver's presence had something to do with it. Silver's face resembled a cherry for the next three hours). It was exactly what he wanted and so, so much more.</p><p>He missed his bathroom.</p><p>Don't ask, he didn't really know either.</p><p>"-and we have this huge park filled with grass and trees and flowers in my city. I know we have grass and trees and flowers here, obviously, but this was what I had growing up. I spent SO much time there... I know what kind of bugs you tend to find when you pick up certain rocks. When we were little me and my friends always liked bringing books about bugs and trying to figure out what kinds they were. I think our school librarian hated us because of how dirty the books were when they came back-"</p><p>Espio sat and nodded along with him, relaxed but visibly attentive.</p><p>"Your world sounds lovely."</p><p>"...Yeah, it is."</p><p>Silver remembered everything he saw, but he mostly remembered how it all looked reflected in Espio's eyes.</p><p>He wondered how his world would look reflected in them, too.</p><p>(Take me home, I want my bed,</p><p>I want my mom.</p><p>We have had so much fun,</p><p>but I want to go home.)</p><p>"Silver? How are you?"</p><p>"...Fine."</p><p>"...How are you, really?"</p><p>He's not wearing eyeliner at the moment, which is good.</p><p>It's been three weeks and he thinks he might cry.</p><p>"...It was my idea to stay this long I don't know why I-</p><p>"You don't need to know why, what is it?"</p><p>"...I've been having fun, I have. I don't think I've ever had more fun than I've had this week."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>Silver looks Espio in the eyes, then hugs him tightly, as if he's scared he won't be able to again. If he closes his eyes hard enough, maybe Espio won't notice how wet they feel.</p><p>"I want to go home."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Thank you for everything."</p><p>"It's my pleasure."</p><p>"I'll be back soon."</p><p>"I'll look forward to it."</p><p>"I'll miss you."</p><p>"I'll miss you, too."</p><p>"I'll miss everyone. I'll miss everything."</p><p>"I'm sure everyone and everything will miss you, too."</p><p>(We will sit on the windowsill and look up at the sky</p><p>and the clouds will spell messages addressed to you and I.)</p><p>It will be summer again and a year will have passed for both of them. Silver will have visited the past once more for one week in the fall and again for another two weeks in the spring (Where he will have seen Espio's cherry blossom tree bloom) before summer will have arrived. </p><p>Silver will recall when he asked Espio to do something for him and he will recall how excited they both were when Vector gave the ok with the fairly easy condition of Espio never at any point catching fire.</p><p>During this summer, Espio will make good on his promise to visit Silver's world and Silver will make good on his promise to not at any point let Espio catch fire.</p><p>Espio will arrive at Silver's house with a basket of cherries and he will give them to Silver's mom. Espio will later reveal a second, smaller basket of cherries. Espio will share Silver's room and Silver's mom will make them breakfast before she goes to work. Silver will be insurmountably grateful for summer break and Espio will attempt to tease him over his subpar Language Arts grade only for Silver to retort with the fact that Espio never attended school, a fact that will only slightly concern Silver's mom.</p><p>Silver will show Espio the park he told him about and absolutely screech when Espio almost eats a bug he finds underneath a rock. Espio will confess that he thought Silver ate the bugs he found when he was younger and Silver will express concern over how often he eats bugs off the ground, peppering in the fact that he deserved to know as someone who has been and most likely will be in close proximity to Espio's mouth.</p><p>Silver will show Espio his school. Espio will be about to draw his name on the outside wall in invisible ink (Which he would not be able to get in trouble for even if he was caught because, on top of not being a student, he wouldn't technically exist) until Silver will express how he wished he could do that. Espio will change his mind and write Silver's and his initials instead.</p><p>Silver will introduce Espio to his friends. Espio will get along swimmingly with some and get into a playful debate with some others.</p><p>Silver will take Espio to the local library to show him books about the tree Silver saw in the past. The tree will still be there and the book will state that it is an estimated one hundred and sixty thousand years old. Espio will learn that library books are flimsy sources for academia and Silver will respond that, yes, but consider: books are fun.</p><p>Silver will sit on his windowsill and ask Espio to join him. Silver will lay his head on Espio's shoulder and comment on the heart shaped clouds.</p><p>Silver will recall how his world looked reflected in Espio's eyes.</p><p>He won't wonder about anything in particular.</p><p>(We will water the plants for the first time in a while</p><p>and I'll say with a sigh,</p><p>I am home.)</p><p>"You got these seeds from this world?"</p><p>Espio will have crouched low to the dirt and will gently hold a tomato leaf between his fingers. Silver will think the image is cute.</p><p>"Yeah. I thought about taking some from yours but decided that bringing a type of plant from two hundred years in the past here had more risks than ordering future-equivalents online from another county. I don't know why I never did it before."</p><p>"Your school should have more hands-on learning. I cannot believe they told you about these plants but didn't tell you where to get them, or even that you could."</p><p>"Yeah, school is like that sometimes. Still, there was a biology teacher that was really helpful, I hope I'm in her class next year-"</p><p>Silver will stop his statement to see that Espio is much closer than he had been before, and that he is staring at him affectionately. Silver will assume he looks somewhat the same. They will both feel the other leaning in closer ever so slightly.</p><p>The last thing Silver will see before they kiss is Espio's eyes.</p><p>Silver will get lost in the world in those eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Homesick by Cavetown.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>